


Another Year Older

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: iCarly RPF
Genre: Community: tweendom_anon, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennette has an extra present for Miranda's seventeenth birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - _In a back room at Miranda's [17]th birthday party, rushed but mind-blowing_  
> \--
> 
> Just wanted to say I changed Miranda's age from the original prompt. The original prompt was from last summer, thus the OP wanted it to be at her sixteenth birthday, but I figured making her a year older is not only more accurate but less squickish for some. Also probably failed some at the 'rushed but mind-blowing' but it would've felt OOC if I had just wrote an outright PWP.

Her birthday wasn't really until tomorrow, but the iCarly cast and crew seemed adamant about throwing a special party before Miranda went home for the weekend. Granted it meant free cake for everyone but Dan, who actually shelled out the money for the cake. It was fine with him though. Miranda was their big star and a sweet kid so no one really was against giving her a pre-birthday party or spending money on her.

There was music, lots of it. Loud and fun, the whole crew dancing about and making fools of themselves just because it was good fun. Miranda was still surprised by the party, but she appreciated it. Sure she'll go home and celebrate with her family tomorrow, but tonight, she was going to party with her second family. It left a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

At some point, they blindfolded her, people laughing and giggling as Jennette and Nathan helped guide her into a seat. When the blindfold was lifted, Miranda found herself in front of a large pile of gifts, one from every member of the staff and her co-stars. Tears in her eyes, she laughed and reached for the first present while everyone clicked their cameras and shouted for her to open them all. By the time she got through them all, her face hurt from smiling, her cheeks were red from crying in joy, and her fingers were feeling a little cramped. Hugs followed and pats on the back before most returned to dancing and partying, enjoying the chance to cut loose and slack off.

Some time later, feet tired, a mess of cups, confetti, and various colors of silly string strewn across the floor, Miranda yawned into her hand. Most had seemed to forget what the party was about, others had wandered off to avoid clean up. Noah and Jerry were leaning across the dividing counter of the iCarly set, laughing about something Miranda couldn't quite hear from where she stood off set.

She jumped when a hand tapped her shoulder. Looking behind her, Miranda smiled at Jennette and followed the blonde when she motioned for her to follow enjoying the chance to get away for a bit. Together they disappeared from the party, going backstage. past several gaffers trading Yo Momma jokes, and entering Jennette's dressing room. The room was surprisingly simple compared to Jennette's on-screen personality, but the girl behind Sam was a simple and level-headed girl. Things didn't have to be loud and vibrant to fascinate her, it was one of the things Miranda liked the most about her co-star.

"What's up?" Miranda asked, taking a seat on the soft green couch.

"I have a special present for you," Jennette said, lingering uncertainly by the door before crossing over to her vanity area.

"Really? You know you didn't have to get me anything, I already got a ton of stuff from everyone else. Not that I don't want your gift if you already went out of your way to get it."

The blonde smiled at the suddenly flustered birthday girl. One of Jennette's favorite things about Miranda was her super politeness. People didn't believe her when she said that Carly's personality wasn't that faraway from Miranda's real one. Jennette stared a bit nervously at the second drawer beneath her vanity, realizing she was beginning to lose her nerve.

"Jen, you okay?"

Glancing up at the clock, Jennette clenched her jaw. She really didn't have long to debate herself. A full twenty minutes, if she was lucky, wasn't long at all. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out a gift wrapped in purple gift wrapping.

"I'm fine," Jennette said, sitting beside Miranda and handing her the present. "And this was no problem getting, so don't worry."

Miranda smiled and began removing the paper. Beneath was a plain white box.

"It's after twelve," Jennette said suddenly, making Miranda pause. "You're officially seventeen now."

"Hey, yeah."

"Listen, Miranda, I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile."

Miranda looked at Jennette curiously. The blonde wanted to melt as gentle but very sexy dark eyes awaited her. Licking her lips, Jennette felt her nerve fading again and with a clenched fist, nails digging into her palm, she inched over toward her co-star.

"Just wanted to say..." They were almost nose to nose, Miranda's eyes wide with surprise. "I really..."

Their lips met, Jennette's heart thumped loudly in her ears as she lingered for only a few seconds and pulled away enough to give them both room. "I really like you."

There was a long moment of silence, both girls blushing. Jennette glanced at the time. Fifteen minutes left. Shit. Taking the box from Miranda's lap, Jennette chewed her lip, realizing this might be too much too soon, but she did promise a special gift... Not that she couldn't pretend the kiss was the gift.

Miranda was the one who made up her mind though.

"Jen...?"

Then the blonde was pressed against the arm of the couch, Miranda half laying on her, and lips pressed against lips. Jennette smiled as she pushed back just enough to catch the brunette's attention.

"So for your birthday present, would you mind if I fucked you senseless?"

Maybe Jennette wasn't the same as Sam, but she did have a bit of Sam in her. Miranda looked shocked at the question. Without an answer, she pulled the blonde into another kiss, presumably in answer because next thing Jennette knew, Miranda's fingers were on her thigh, creeping up to her hip. Jennette did not have time to be too experimental though. She wanted to give Miranda her gift and she was going to do it before they had to go home for the weekend. A little shifting was enough to pin Miranda against the cushions, the brunette's skirt hiked up her thighs by the movement.

Jennette's hand caressed the smooth expanse of one thigh, stopping where the skirt did just short of her panties. Reaching under, the blonde's fingers pressed against the cotton of Miranda's panties, eliciting a sharp intake of air and a very wanton look on the brunette's face. How she managed to pull off cute and sexy was beyond Jennette, but she bit back the squee in her throat and rubbed the cotton against Miranda's clit. Gasping, Miranda grasped Jennette's other arm, looking wide-eyed and surprised but very much enjoying it.

Reaching for the box, Jennette opened it, revealing a pink dildo and a small bottle of lube. Quirking her eyebrow, Miranda couldn't resist a smirk at Jennette. "Confident you'd get into my panties much?"

"A little," Jennette lied. She was actually expecting a whole big scandal with Miranda screaming at her for being a sicko or something and storming out. This was much better though.

Jennette pulled off Miranda's panties and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down enough to reveal a harness she'd been wearing the whole time. It had been nerve wrecking to wear it without knowing for sure if this would actually happen. Now that it was, it seemed surreal. Ten minutes remained though, they were probably beginning to look for them.

Lubing up the dildo, now attached to the harness, Jennette couldn't resist a single lick at the pink flesh awaiting her. The soft gasp and the slight shudder that went through Miranda was more than enough to entice the blonde into completing what she had set out to do. Kissing Miranda, the blonde pushed gently into her co-star, whimpering when Miranda tensed up and shuttered a breath into the kiss. The first few thrusts were gentle, but Jennette knew time wasn't on their side right now. Miranda cried out when the she began to slam into her, making good on her earlier question of fucking Miranda senseless.

Jennette's body reacted more to the sounds the brunette was making than the actual physical contact. She took in the sounds and taste of Miranda's lips, the time restraint too played into Jennette panting as the other girl did. Then a knock came at the door, both girls stilled instantly, just on the brink of coming.

"Jennette? You in there?" The producer of iCarly questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Have you seen Miranda? You guys have to get out of here in a few or your parents will catch a fit."

"She's with me! Give us five minutes!"

"Okay! But no more than that," the producer chirped in relief and the girls could hear the tap of shoes walking away.

Miranda and Jennette exchanged glances, a smile on both their lips. Without prompting, Jennette picked up where she was, slamming harder into the brunette. Miranda clenched her eyes against the feeling as her climax built up and she felt herself on the very brink of coming. Outside, they heard someone approaching and the thought of getting caught made Miranda cry out in orgasm, her hands gripping the couch tightly as her hips arched and her body tensed and released. The sight of Miranda coming - lips swollen, hair messed up - was enough to made Jennette come, her fingers digging into Miranda's hips.

With a surprised giggle and panting, they quickly pulled away and started fixing themselves. Jennette placed the now very wet dildo back into the box and looked at Miranda questioning.

"Why don't you hold onto that and when I see you next time..." Miranda grinned, blushing.

"I like your way of thinking," Jennette said, kissing the brunette's lips and tucking a strand of messy dark hair behind Miranda's ear.

**-End-**


End file.
